


Hayloft

by darlingdisastrous



Series: Lost Boys x Frog!Reader [2]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DFAB reader, Dad!Edgar Frog, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdisastrous/pseuds/darlingdisastrous
Summary: ♫my daddy's gotta gun♫You, the child of Edgar Frog, have an elicit relationship with a vampire he tried to kill years ago.
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Reader, David (Lost Boys)/You
Series: Lost Boys x Frog!Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112567
Kudos: 20





	Hayloft

You frantically push your jeans down, never breaking the kiss. Fifteen minutes—maybe twenty—before Dad came looking for you.

David shoves you’re panties down your thighs, allowing them to pool around your knees. His hands caress every inch of your bare skin he can, slipping up under your bra to play with your breasts.

You fumble with David’s jeans, roughly tugging them down his hips just enough for his cock to spring out. He’s not wearing underwear—he never does when you meet.

David smacks your inner thigh, “Spread ‘em.”

You comply turning so your front is pressed up against the splintered exterior of the barn. David adjusts your hips, having you arch your back. The blunt head of his cock kisses your lips. He rubs the top against you, spreading your slick until he’s satisfied.

David thrusts up, hard and fast. Though this isn’t the first time you’ve done this, he always manages to take your breath away with the first thrust. Your nails dig into the wood and you hold back and obnoxiously loud moan.

“C’mon, baby, don’t hold out on me.” His thick finger locates your clit and rubs fast circles against it, going zero to sixty in no time flat. “Let me hear those pretty noises.”

“ _Fuuuck_ —can’t!” You thrust against him. The sound of skin slapping fills the barn. It wasn’t loud enough to alert anyone outside, but if they got too close ... “ _David_!”

David growled, low and animalistic. His blunt teeth nip at your earlobe. “Say my name, baby, say it again.”

“ _David._ ”

You bite your lip hard to contain any errant noises. So hard, in fact, that you taste blood. David’s hips stutter—he can smell it.

He wrenches you’re head back by your hair and connects your lips. He sucks your injured lip into his mouth, tongue lapping at the split.

When he opens his eyes, they have changed from their usual baby blues to the harsh, sickly yellow you know all too well.

“You’re playing with fire.”

“I’m close,” you whimper. You rest your head against his shoulder, eyes rolling back in your head. “I’m close, please, David, make me cum. ‘m close. Make me cum, _makemecummakemecum—_!”

The barn door is wrenched open without warning, and with it, your orgasm denied. David is off of you in a flash, pushing himself as far back against the wall as possible. You swear silently, scrambling to pull up your pants and smooth out your shirt.

At the entrance stands dad, shotgun poised and ready to shoot. Dad calls out to you, his voice gruff. “You in here?”

“Yeah—yes, I’m up here!” You peer over the loft’s edge, forcing a smile. “Do you need something?”

He narrows his eyes. “Your face is red.”

“You, uh, you startled me. I had in earbuds.” You nonchalantly comb your fingers through your hair. You repeat, “Do you need something?”

Dad grunts, skeptical but letting it go. “No. Just makin’ my rounds. What’re you doin’ up there, anyway?”

“Uh—reading.” You grab the comic off of the floor, an old reliable copy of _Vampires Everywhere!_ “It’s nice and quiet up here. Helps me think.”

 _Helps you cum_ , David says pointedly in your mind. You flip him off behind your back.

He lowers his gun, frown turning into a scowl. “I’m finishing up my rounds. Head back to the house soon. I don’t like you out here after dark.”

“Don’t worry dad, I have protection.”

 _No you don’t_ , teases David.

You resist the urge to glare at him. _Not that kind of protection, dumbass_.

You pull out the vial of holy water you wear around your neck and flash it at Dad. (A vial that you had long ago emptied and replaced with regular water, since you had a near accident during one of your trysts with David, but Dad din’t have to know that.)

“I’ll be back, soon,” you assure him. “Don’t worry!”

Dad stays a moment longer, eyes sweeping the barn. “Fine. Five more minutes—maximum. Understood.”

You mock salute. “Yes, sir.”

He nods staunchly and leaves, shutting the barn door behind him.

You hold your breath, waiting until his footsteps fade on the gravel.

David wraps his arms around your center, mouth caressing your ear. “C’mon, baby. I have five whole minutes to make a mess of you.”


End file.
